


Moon

by fandombxtch



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandombxtch/pseuds/fandombxtch
Summary: Treasure is a Hollywood Star. She’s been working nonstop to get to the top. Now it’s time to go home to Korea where her family was waiting.Jin was expecting to see Kang Soo Jin at her mother’s birthday party. They’ve been friends since he was a trainee and she’s always been supportive of BTS. It was time to catch up.
Kudos: 2





	1. Flowers

There was a vase of flowers on the table of my dressing room. I smiled at the beautiful arrangement and walked over to it. There was an envelope tucked under the flowers and my name was carefully written. I opened it and it was from my uncle congratulating me for the success of the remake of Anastasia.

“Andrew,” I called for my manager. He entered the room while busily tapping on his phone. Andrew has been my manager for 7 years. He’s not getting any younger with his graying hair and irreplaceable scowl on his face. “Did you get a message from my family?”

He looks up from his phone and raises his eyebrows as he thinks. “Oh right,” he said. “Your uncle sent you those flowers and your mom asked me when you’re going back to Korea.”

“Please tell me you didn’t tell her,” I pleaded. “I wanted to surprise her for her birthday.”

Andrew smiles sheepishly, “I didn’t tell her when you’re going home. I just told her you’ll be home after you finish shooting for Vogue.”

I sighed. My mother has been calling me nonstop and convincing me to go home. I haven’t had the heart to go back to Korea but I miss my family too much to think otherwise.

“It’s fine. You’ll be done in a few hours and you can finally take a break, Treasure. We still don’t have projects for you so it’s best if you take a time off after this,” he said with a soft smile. “Plus, I’ll get to spend my anniversary at Paris with Melanie next week.”

“So my schedule is clear until when?” I asked hopefully. Taking a break from Hollywood sounds too great to pass. “I’ll give you three months at least,” he answered. “For now, eat your lunch and we’ll resume shooting.”

***

It was five hours later when I finally lied down on my bed in my lonely apartment. Next week will be my mother’s birthday. I’ve decided to surprise her this year. I’ve been so busy with movies and shootings that I haven’t been home for two years. I’ve already booked my flight for Monday and I got three days left in New York.

I closed my eyes for a while. My phone vibrated and I groggily checked.

_**Are you awake?** _

I smiled and replied.

_**I am now.** _

_**I’m sorry to wake you up. I just saw Anastasia. You were amazing.** _

_**Thank you. I wasn’t pitchy was I?** _

__**No! You were perfect.**  
  


I smiled and fell asleep after a long day.


	2. Kang Soo Jin

My flight was delayed. For who knows how long. I sighed exasperatedly. This is not happening. Not when my mother’s birthday celebration was tomorrow. I was flying alone this time. I tried my best to hide my face with my scarf and hat. I didn’t want any unwanted attention especially since I’m not wearing any makeup and I’m wearing the worst airport outfit in history with my sweatpants with a sweater and a jacket. I only have one suitcase with me a small handbag. I like to travel light and I have clothes back home so I don’t have to worry about that.

I slid down to the floor. Flights were delayed and the airport was full of irritated people. I texted my brother that I’ll be late at the party. Probably should have dressed better if I was going to be late, but oh well, it was only a family party they won’t care how I’m dressed.

I finally arrived at Seoul. It was already late in the afternoon. I wasn’t recognized well in Korea so I took off my cap and waited for my little brother. I tried calling him but he wasn’t picking up. Where can this little monster be? I already texted him earlier and he said he’ll be waiting for me. I tried to call him three more times. I waited for thirty minutes before giving up. It was starting to rain and I had to get a taxi soon. I’ll make sure he gets an earful when I get home.

When I got into a taxi, I gave the driver my address and this time I was speaking in Korean. It felt nice that I didn’t have to translate the words in my head. It was easier for me to speak Korean since it’s the first language I learned as a child, well add German to the list. My father is Korean and my mother is Swiss. I’m biracial and people don’t believe me when I tell them I’m Korean but they do believe me when I say I’m Swiss. I guess it’s because I look more like my mother with her doll eyes and strawberry blonde hair. My grandmother always told me how much I looked like my mother and with my father’s personality.

My brother, who failed to pick me up looked more like my dad. He also got his height which always have irritated me when we were younger because I didn’t like my five feet and 3 inches. The taxi ride was not unpleasant, however, it started to rain. My phone vibrated andmy no show of a brother finally decided to call me back. I answered, “Hello?”

“Noona!” I grimaced at how loud he was. “I’m coming to get you! I almost forgot!”

“Yah! Kang Young-Soo! Where have you been? It’s too late. I took a taxi and I’m already on my way home,” I said.

“I’m so sorry noona. I got caught up helping for the party that I forgot,” he cried. I was still a bit pissed and more annoyed that he didn’t pick me up. I sighed, “It’s alright. I’ll be home soon. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Noona—“ I cut him off and ended the call. I sighed again and laid my head on the seat. I was already late for the party and not even dressed. I just hope my mother was not throwing an extra extra party. It would be embarrassing to enter a party in my current get up. I’ll have to use the back door. My mother was celebrating her 55th birthday which made her throw a party. I can only hope it was a small party. I put my hand on my butterfly necklace and looked out the window.

The driver almost turned the wrong street. Thankfully, I noticed it and immediately told him. The rain was pouring and by the time I was outside the house’s gate, it was already pass six. I paid and thanked the driver and got out. I had my suitcase with me and thankfully there was a roof outside the small gate. I rang the bell and waited. It was cold and raining. The gate opened and my brother greeted me with his obnoxious smile. I glared at him and flicked his forehead which got rid of his smile and was replaced by a painful expression. “You deserved that for not picking me up,” I said. He nodded.

“Welcome home Noona!” He exclaimed as he grabbed my suitcase. “Everyone is waiting for you.” I gave him an incredulous look, “Everyone? Who’s waiting for me?” We ran to the front door. I stopped him from opening it. “How many people are there?” I asked.

“Relax,” he answered and gave me a hug. “It’s just friends and family. Plus we missed you.”

“Really? You would have picked me up and I wouldn’t be late for the party. I bet you were trying to impress your girlfriend and forgot about me,” I teased and lightly punched his arm.

He laughed, “As if she’d ever notice me. Let’s get you inside where it’s warm.” With that he opened the door, “After you.” I rolled my eyes at him and entered the house.

“Yah! Kang Soo Jin! You’re late!” This was the greeting I received. I looked over to my right and it was Jin looking as handsome as ever. I grinned at him, “Kim Seok Jin! I didn’t know you were coming. Did you miss me that much that you had to come to my house?”

He laughed and gave me his bright smile. “Your mother invited me,” he gave me a brief hug. “Welcome home. I wasn’t sure if you were really coming home since you’re so late.”

“It’s not my fault Young Soo forgot. I kept calling him!” I glared and scrunched my nose at him which only got another laugh from him.

“Soo Jin!” We looked over to my mom. She was as radiant as ever. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun and her eyes were still a beautiful brown. Unlike me, she was dressed up with her white blouse and brown trousers. My mother is a beautiful petite woman. She was smiling so bright that I couldn’t help but smile back. I walked over to her and hugged her so tight. I missed her so much even though she called me twice a week. “Eomma, happy birthday!”

“You’re clothes are wet! I remindedyour brother to pick you up!”

“Yes, when it was already too late,” Young Soo added.

“Well, I was busy cooking with your grandma.” She pouted. “You should go change first. Everyone is at the table waiting for you.”

“Noona!” It was Jimin walking towards her and was followed by Taehyung and Hoseok.

“Jiminshi! Taehyungshi! Hobi! How are you?” I smiled at them. “You guys are looking great.”

“How about me?” Jin exclaimed. “I’m world wide handsome!”

We laughed and looked at him. “Jin hyung wants your attention,” Jimin teased.

Hoseok was smiling brightly as me and his smile has always been contagious. He’s such a sunshine. “Waaaah, noona I’m glad you’re okay. Young Soo was panicking because he forgot to pick you up at the airport.”

“Yah! I apologized already,” Young Soo insisted. “Jin hyung was the one waiting for you. Maybe he should pick you up next time.”

“Soo Jin-ah,” Jin said. “I’ll pick you up anytime. Just call me ‘oppa’ and I’ll pick you up like the flash.” He moving just arms and legs as if he was The Flash.

“No,” I laughed at him.

“Yah! Why is so hard for you to call me ‘oppa’ when I’m older than you,” Jin scolded me.

“He’s been waiting for you. He couldn’t even sit down,” Taehyung said while laughing at Jin who was already turning red.

“Where’s Jungkook, Yoongi and Namjoon?” I asked.

“Right here,” Namjoon appeared with the other two. “Hi Noona,” Jungkook said.

“How was your flight?” Suga asks.

“It was good and exhausting,” I answered. “You guys look great and I look like I’m homeless.”

“Do you want to go and wash first?” Jin said beside me. I look up at him and he was taller than me which sent butterflies to my stomach, “Yes, that sounds good. Are you okay to wait for just ten minutes more?”

They all nodded. “It’s okay Noona, you should wash up first and then we can all have dinner,” Namjoon assured me. “We’ll wait for you.”

I nodded, “Young Soo—“

“Your case is in your room,” Young says.

“Thanks,” I said and turned around heading to the stairs. I could still hear them talking and bickering. I grinned.

I quickly wash my face and brushed my teeth. I changed into a pair of jeans and a fresh sweater. Before leaving my room, I pinch my cheeks to bring some color and put on a little bit of lip balm on my lips. I smiled for a second at the mirror and hurried out the door.

When I was downstairs, I could hear the laughing commotion in the dinning room. I’m glad my mom invited the boys to her dinner party since she’s been rooting for them ever since they were trainees. Of course, I’ve been rooting for them since and they have always been like family. Bang PD is my uncle. He’s my dad’s cousin in the mother’s side and they’ve always been close, hence, our current bonds.

For me, I’ve been flying in and out of Korea since I was twenty-years old. I knew BTS when they were still trainees. While I was training and getting roles for Broadway, they were singing, dancing, and making music. I didn’t expect to befriend them but we all got along pretty well.

The dinner table was full which was a rare occurrence considering there’s only four of us the family. The boys were here with PD-nim and some of my parent’s friends. I’m not going to dwell on what happened during dinner because we really did have a pleasant night and the food was amazing.

It was after dinner that I should really share. There was only me, Young-Soo, BTS, PD-nim, and my parents. We were on the floor with the low tables. There’s Korean chicken, clamps and soju. I was sitting beside Jin and Young Soo. We were having a great time.

“Jimin has the smallest pinky finger,” Namjoon said. “Show it to us.”

Taehyung and Jimin compared their fingers and it was a funny sight to behold. Everyone was laughing and I was on my fourth shot of soju.

“Noona, shouldn’t you stop drinking now?” Young Soo said.

I shake my head, “Nope, soju and chicken is good.” I was unaware at how my words were becoming slurry, but I was gaining confidence.

“Their comeback will be two months from now,” PD-nim said. “I make sure they’re really involved in making their album. Every comeback must be as good or better than their last comeback. All the boys are working hard,” he proudly adds.

I looked at him and asked, “Samcheon! You should give more lines to Jin oppa!” Then Ipoured another shot of soju to my glass and gulped it in one go. I could feel their eyes on me.

“Soo Jin-ah,” Jin said while his hand was on my shoulder. “I think that’s enough soju for you.” He was giving me a concern look but I brushed it off.

“No, I’m having a great time,” I said. “I’m excited to hear your new songs! I haven’t seen you guys in months!”

“Noona,” Yoongi laughed. “You can hear our songs when you visit the studio.”

I slammed the table with my hand and exclaimed, “Right! I should visit your new studio. Yah! Suga, does Jin have more lines now?”

Taehyung was smiling at me, “Jin hyung has his own song.”

“That’s not what I mean,” I laughed. “In your group songs! I barely hear Seok Jin’s beautiful voice!” For some reason I started crying, “I just want more songs where I can really hear oppa’s voice.”

“Jin hyung will be getting more lines,” Suga said.

I smiled, “Min Suga jjang jjang man boon boong!”

We all started to laugh. I grabbed the soju bottle but before I could Jin took it away from me. When I tried to take it away from him, he extended his arm. “Yah! Kim Seok Jin! Give it back!”

“No more soju for you,” he said while trying to bat my arms. “You’re getting drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” I glared at him.

“Woah,” he made a silly expression. “Really? You’re red as a tomato.”

“Oppa,” I cried. “I like soju. Give me just one more shot.” I was giving him my puppy eyes.

Jin was now laughing at me, “Kang Soo Jin! You’ll only call me ‘oppa’ when you want something!”

“Aigoooo,” I whined. “Oppa, you’re not just handsome you know. Your voice is like a voice of an angel. I just want to hear you sing more.”

“I am getting enough lines!” Jin was still laughing and keeping the soju away from me.

“Nope,” I said and then turned to my uncle. “Samcheon!”

He looked at me while laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” I said. “You think it’s so funny that you’re not giving Jin Oppa more lines?”

“Why are you blaming me?” Jungkook was laughing beside him, “PD-nim you should give Jin hyung more lines!” 

“I’m not blaming you,” I shake my head and then turned to Namjoon. “Yah! Kim Namjoon! It’s your doing! You’re the song writer!”

Namjoon looked at me as if he was looking at a ghost, “Noona, I do my best to give lines but I’m not the only one who does that.” Hoseok was laughing loudly beside him.

“Kang Soo Jin!” Jin shouted.

“Kim Seok Jin!” I shouted back.

“You’re drunk,” Jin said with an amused smile on his face.

Without thinking, I put my hands to his face and pulled him closer. “Oppa,” I looked into his eyes. “You’re so cute. Are we really going to your uncle’s strawberry farm? We haven’t gone out in so long. You probably don’t like me anymore because you’re more handsome now and you have your ami.”

Everyone was laughing at me now. “Where did you get that idea?” I hear him say but it seem so distant as there was pounding in my head.I took my hands off his face and laid my head on the table. I don’t remember what words I said last as I closed my eyes.

I can hear Young Soo laughing beside me and then suddenly strong arms were around me. I opened my eyes and it was Jin already carrying me. He looked down at me, “I’ll get you to your bed so that you can rest now.”

I nodded, “I need to brush my teeth Oppa.”

“I know,” Jin said. “I know.”

I was suddenly sitting on my bathroom counter. Was it my bathroom? Is was right? My eyes wanted to shut and I tried fighting to stay awake. Jin was in front of me with my toothbrush. “Open your mouth.” I did and I closed my mouth as he brushed my teeth.

“Soo Jin-ah,” he said. “You know you shouldn’t be drinking more than your body can take. You’re already passing out.”

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Our eyes met for a second as he was focus on brushing my teeth then giving me a glass of water to gargle.

He carried me again and this time to my bed. It felt so good to be in the comfort of my bed. “You sleep now. Then we can go wherever you want tomorrow,” I felt Jin’s hand on my hair.

“Yes,” I said. He was leaving and before he could I grabbed his hand. “Oppa.”

“What is it?”

I opened my eyes and looked at him. “I really missed you.”

He gave me a warm smile, “Me too.”

I closed my eyes again and I felt his lips on my forehead. “Good night Soo Jin-ah.”


End file.
